The story of a Ninja
by Bradley J
Summary: A small town clan trys to make it big, by taking down a large criminal in Ivalice. 2nd fanfic, will be continued at a later time. (Characters based on game but not taken from)


The Ninja sat silently inside the pub thinking to himself, "Why are our jobs always rounding up other clans?" He shook his head and rocked back on his chair.

"What's your problem?" A sniper turned to him, a fellow clan member. The sniper pulled his bow back and then back down and laughed, "I know what you're thinking... it's about the job, isn't it?" The hare said. The ninja nodded, "Yes, that's correct, but we have to do it, we have law cards but we are very low on budget, and plus we are under equipped at the moment." From the back ground a bangaa in dragoon form, could be seen sending a harsh blow to the head of a fleeing suspect, "Stay down you foolish moogle, before a slit you little damned neck!" The little moogle quivered blood oozing from his head. The sniper hare, Rusa and the Ninja, Vesa began running in the direction.

"What's going on here?" Vesa shouted to the bangaa.

"He is from the Grazer Knights, the ones we are a war with! The little bitch wouldn't talk, and tried to run, so I had to knock him down." The bangaa explained.

"Ugh..." The moogle thief was getting up, "Don't kill me, kupo! I accidentally came to the wrong pub, kupo!"

"It's too late for that," yelled a black mage coming from behind, "You're the enemy, were Chaos, and you stumbled on to our turf."

"Kupo!" the moogle tried to get up but even against the rules of the pub the judge master appeared and whistled, it was over for the thief, one quick blow from the masamune and the moogle went flying across the floor. A whistle from the judge sent a card into the air at Vesa, but was countered with the "fight" law card, and the judge master disappeared. Vesa looked to his clan, "we must be going if we want to route the rest of their gang, I know where they're going," he paused, "they are heading for Nubs Wood." The clan nodded to each other and the rest of the clan appeared from the back door, a fighter, paladin, and a warrior. And began walking out the door, going to bring down the Grazer Knights and cash in their plunder.

The trip to Nubs Wood took 4 days, of traveling through towns and through Cyril, stopped only once for rest in the pub. Clan Chaos finally found their destination, Nubs Wood at last. The trekked through the dense woods trying to stay as quiet as possible, then suddenly they halted. Watching silently Vesa took a deep breath and began looking back and forth issuing out orders.

"Rusa, see that Cyprus tree, think you can get into the top part. It should provide you with adequate cover."

The hare nodded and began moving stealthily up the tree, so it would cover him from all sight.

"Gingo, (the dragoon) take the west flank with me and you three," he pointed to the fighter, paladin, and warrior, "Get over and take the east flank, then when Rusa fires the first shot, we move in." The all nodded and began heading in their separate position, quietly and carefully.

The Tempest, Norbi, from the Grazer Knights, looked over to the red mage, their boss, "Boss, this land is perfect to harvest," he looked around holding his hands out. And by harvest he didn't mean planting, he meant ambushing and stealing. The red mage turned to his left and to his right, "Yes, but you know we better keep watch for anyone who isn't just a regular citizen." The others agreed, and then in mid sentence a piercing arrow was sent flying through the air, strait down at the Tempest, by the time he noticed it, it was too late. Sent into the under world to wait. Vesa and his men ran in and took positions, "We're here to turn you in, you good for nothing, crass fool!" The red mage chuckled, "You won't take me so easily, my men may not be with me, but this is better!" And just then he conjured up his ultimate summon and it emerged behind them, a great golden and red dragon holding a huge battle axe, and crazed eyes lifted up behind its head. It clinched the axe and slammed it into the ground creating a stream of fire, spreading in all directions mainly aimed at Gingo and Vesa, Gingo jumped high into the air, using his skill jump, and Vesa quickly dodged out of the way, some of his garment being singed.

The dragon began approaching as the Red mage quickly phased out of Nubs Wood; they were caught off guard, not expecting such a formidable threat. Vesa began dashing at the dragon, moving to his right a moment, then to his left and then stopped right in front of him holding his sword, he smirked and then slashed him once, going into his combo, thousands of white balls flew out of Vesa and into the dragon causing serious damage and then back outside of him, the dragon shaking spastically, and then one more of the white balls of light flew down onto the top of his head sending the dragon plummeting towards the earth. Then the dragon got up off of the ground and sent a red flare protruding from the earth and flying at the sniper in the tree, no where to go, she sent out a desperate attempt to save her life by casting auto-regen which when he hit the ground, and began glowing an odd white color. Gingo nodded to Vesa as the fighter, Vesa, Gingo, and a sage began running at the dragon, dancing back and forth avoiding the failed counter attacks from the dragon. Then Gingo initiated the combo with a slice of the Dragon Whisker, and they jumped high into the air, the fight appeared jumping slash, the sage, two his from his mace, Vesa a thrust from Char Blade and then a jump up from Gingo and a stab one way then the next then a series of lightening fast blows and a jump into the air landing upon the dragons head, and to their surprise, the dragon slammed into the ground slain, quickly Vesa ran over to Rusa, in a panic, fearing his friend would be dead. But just then he shook her softly and he could tell she had cast auto-regen to save her life and slowly she came to.

"Ugh... Vesa? Is that you?" Rusa softly said, and she slowly fell back asleep

"Yeah, just sleep now, let's gets back. We'll get this guy some other time" as Vesa and the others began heading back Gingo ran up to the dragon and from its mouth the Petal Chaser sword and 5 X-Potions came out, Gingo cheered silently. The crew slowly headed back to the pub in Cyral where their main turf was located.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
